


Fair Trade

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Holtzmann has been stealing Abby's clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the headcanon that Holtz likes to borrow her friends' clothes forever so here have this pre-movie Yatesmann fluff.

Laundry day wasn’t Abby’s favorite day, but she couldn’t put it off any longer. She sat on her bedroom floor, sorting the surprisingly small pile of dirty clothes. It had been almost two weeks, there should be more. 

“Where are all my clothes?” she muttered. Shirts, sweaters, and her favorite pair of pajama pants were all missing.

She was sure she’d worn them and even checked the bottom of her closet and under her bed to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, but came up empty. 

“What the hell?” 

Abby shook her head and stuffed the sorted clothes into two laundry bags to take downstairs. She stopped at Holtzmann’s room on her way out of their apartment. 

“Holtzmann,” she called, knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Abby opened the door and saw Holtzmann hunched over something at her desk/workbench. She spun around in her chair and pushed her goggles up her forehead. 

“What’s up, Abs?” 

“I’m going down to do laundry do you want me to…” Abby trailed off, looking around Holtzmann’s room. Two of her missing sweaters were hanging from the hooks beside the door along side Holtzmann’s lab coats, she was certain a few of her shirts crumpled up on the floor, and her missing pajamas were hanging from the end of Holtz’s bed. 

“Have you been stealing my clothes?” she asked, turning back to Holtzmann. 

“No?” Holtzmann said, scrunching up her nose. 

Abby gave her an unimpressed look and pointed to her sweaters. “What are those?” 

“Sweaters,” Holtz answered. 

“My sweaters. Why do you have them?” Abby asked. 

Holtzmann shrugged and started spinning slowly in her chair. “They’re soft.” 

That wasn’t the answer Abby had expected. “Is that why you have my shirts and pajamas, too?” 

“Yep,” Holtzmann answered, popping the “p”. 

“I need them back,” Abby said, already reaching for one of her sweaters. “I’m doing laundry.” 

“No!” Holtzmann yelled and jumped up from her chair. Abby pulled her hand back and stared at Holtzmann with wide eyes. 

“I have to do laundry,” Abby said, confused by Holtzmann’s reaction. “And they’re my clothes.” 

Holtzmann seemed to consider her for a moment before looking down at her feet. “Can I have them back after you wash them?” 

“You can keep one shirt and a sweater, but I want the rest back. I still need clothes to wear to work,” Abby said, thinking up the compromise on the fly. 

“Deal,” Holtzmann said and grinned brightly at Abby. She hurried around the room collecting all of Abby’s clothes and dumped them all in her arms. 

“Thank you Abby,” she said and hesitated for a moment before swooping in and kissing Abby’s cheek. 

Abby backed out of Holtzmann’s room, confused and a little stunned. That was weird, she thought as she left the apartment. Holtz has been taking her clothes for who knows how long and she just negotiated to get them back. She got the the laundry room and started loading her clothes into one of the washers, still think about the odd interaction she’d just had.

But was it really that strange? Abby thought, starting the washer and moving onto the one beside it. Friends shared clothes all the time, it wasn’t that weird when she thought about it like that but Holtzmann kissed her. It was on the cheek, but still it was something the she hadn’t done before and Abby didn’t know what it meant. 

Abby sat in one of the broken down chairs along the laundry room and lightly touched her cheek where it still tingled from Holtzmann’s lips. Abby didn’t know why she was making such a big deal out of such an innocent and almost certainly platonic gesture. Abby shook her head and laughed at herself. 

She was being ridiculous over nothing. She and Holtzmann were friends, close friends, and it wasn’t a big deal if they borrowed each other’s clothes or gave each other kisses on the cheek every once in awhile. 

When her laundry was done, Abby took the promised clothes to Holtzmann’s room. She’d spent the entire time convincing herself that it wasn’t a big deal and it didn’t mean anything was different and lightly knocked on the doorframe before walking in. 

“As promised,” Abby announced, tossing the folded shirt and sweater onto Holtzmann’s bed. 

Holtzmann spun around in her desk chair and grinned at Abby. “I have something for you,” she said, bounding out of her chair to her dresser. She pulled out a stack of t-shirts and offered them to Abby. 

“What are these for?” Abby asked as she took the shirts. 

“Fair trade,” Holtzmann said in explanation, her eyes searching Abby’s face. 

Abby chuckled softly and smirked. “Does this mean I can raid your closet now.” 

“As long as I can raid yours,” Holtz countered. 

“Let’s just stick to the fair trade system, okay?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Holtz said and kissed Abby’s cheek again before skipping back over to her desk to finish whatever project she was working. 

Abby sucked in a breath and left Holtzmann’s room with the t-shirts. 

So what if it was unconventional, she thought. Since when did she care about being “normal”? It was overrated anyway and she and Holtzmann were far from what could be considered normal. 

That was how Abby liked it and the cheek kisses weren’t bad either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
